


Lisa And The Bus

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [75]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crack, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: The bus takes care of Lisa.





	Lisa And The Bus

“Come on, Dean! Hurry up!”

Y/n pouted, Dean rushing out of the store and grabbing y/n’s hand, linking them and swinging their arms.

“Sorry. Just needed some beer”. 

Y/n rolled his eyes.

“Surprised you didn’t get a pie”. 

“Sammy’s gonna get one from the diner. It’s better from there”. 

Y/n chuckled, crossing the road with Dean and standing at the driver’s side of Baby, leaning up and placing a kiss on his lips.

“I love you”. 

Dean smiled down at y/n and pecked his lips.

“Love you too”.

Y/n made his way around the car, but stopped when he heard a voice shout for his boyfriend.

“Dean!”

They both turned to see a brunette running towards them, waving her hands and smiling sadly.

“L-Lisa?”

Y/n’s eyes widened, knowing Lisa was the love of Dean’s life.

She was about to cross the road, when she spotted Y/n. 

She remembered him. 

He came to visit a few times when Dean was living with her. 

She always did hate him.

“Lisa? What are you-how do…?”

“I remember everything, Dean. The year we spent together. The memories. The happiness. I remember it all. The way Ben thought of you as his dad. I just woke up one day and it was all there”.

Dean didn’t know what to do. 

He never even expected to see her again, let alone be stood in front of her with her memories intact.

“Lisa, I-we need to go”.

Dean turned to get into the car, but she stopped him again and began speaking.

“Please, Dean. Don’t you remember how happy we were? We can have that again. Just stop hunting. Get a normal job. Forget your past life and start a new one with me. I forgive you. I know you were trying to do what was best. Please”, she begged. 

“Dean. Come on”, y/n urged, hoping Dean wasn’t really contemplating leaving him after over five years together. 

“Y/n?” she scoffed, standing across the road, her arms folded in front of her.

Y/n looked at the woman, remembering her from the few times he visited her when Dean was living with her.

“Yea?”

“This is between me and Dean. Not you!” 

Y/n was taken aback by her tone and anger. 

He always knew she was kind of a bitch.

“Dean, seriously. Sam’s gonna be waiting”, y/n said as he came around the car, holding Dean’s hand and squeezing lightly. 

Lisa saw the exchange and realized what was going on.

“Dean? Are you with him?”

Dean looked between them and nodded, not really sure how she even remembered y/n.

Lisa felt disgusted. 

Dean deserved better than y/n. 

He deserved her. 

In her mind, she was better than y/n, despite not being a hunter and being practically useless.

“Leave him, Dean. I remember everything. I forgive you. I know you were trying to do what was best. Leave this disgusting shit and come back with me. Ben and me. Please”, she begged.

Dean was about to object, Lisa seeing his intentions on his face and began crossing the road without looking.

Without warning, a bus came hurtling down the road, not slowing down as Lisa stepped right in front of it.

It hit her head on, her brains splattering all over the window and the road, her body mangled in the tyres.

Dean and y/n jumped, shocked at what had just happened.

Y/n looked at Dean, expecting the man to be broken, his true love dead. 

But he had no expression. No emotions on his face. 

“Come on. Let’s go home”.

Dean got into the car, while y/n stood there, unsure of what happened, before getting in himself.

As they drove back to the bunker, y/n questioned if Dean was ok.

“Yep. I’m good. I never loved her. Barely liked her. I was only there for the kid. And what she was saying about you? No. I don’t care. Never expected to see her. But I don’t really care what happened. As long as I’m with you, the one person I really love, I’m good. Besides, she was boring. Annoying. Bad at sex. And just slightly obsessed with me. And I’m pretty sure Ben was mine. But any kids I have, I want with you".

Y/n smiled, his heart pounding. 

Dean thought of having kids, with him. 

He had a grin on his face, staring ahead at the road, the dead Lisa not even a thought to both of them, or anyone else in the world. 


End file.
